The Other Liar
by julietta7
Summary: A família Brown se muda para a cidade de Rosewood, para uma vida normal em família em um novo lugar. Mas os problemas que cercam a cidade e os segredos e mistérios da persuasiva Alison não irão dispensar a Emma a caçula da família Brown que logo vira amiga da DiLaurentis. E Emma além do seu envolvimento com Alison também terá de lidar com segredos dentro da própria família.


O dia estava cinza e abafado, o sol não pareceu, mas deixou vestígios no céu. Era quase meio dia de um sábado tranquilo, a rua pacata onde Alison e Spencer residiam estava completamente vazia, a não ser claro pelo grupo das cinco garotas conhecidas por praticamente todos de Rosewood.

Spencer então comentou que tinha quase certeza de que logo alguém se mudaria pra casa vazia ao lado da casa de Alison, era a segunda maior casa do quarteirão, perdendo apenas para casa da família Hastings.

— Isso explica então o porque que ontem eu ter visto uma mulher dentro da casa mas ela não saiu em nenhum momento pra que eu pudesse descobrir algo – comentou Alison – Me distrair com o Jason e quando vi ela já tinha ido embora.

Ela continuou comentando que a mulher não parava de falar ao telefone, além de ser bem bonita. Seus comentários então alimentaram a curiosidades das outras meninas que continuaram com conversas paralelas enquanto beslicavam os petiscos da cesta de piquenique.

Os comentários de Alison e Spencer sobre a suposta nova vizinhança mostrou resultado quando a atenção das cinco garotas voltou se a um carro seguido de 3 caminhões.

— Realmente a vizinhança de vocês vai crescer comentou Hannah, que segurava um grande biscoito com gotas de chocolate, mas logo devolveu ao pote quando percebeu o olhar reprovador de Alison.

Então Aria comentou que ouviu boatos de que o hospital da cidade tinha sido comprado, e pra morar naquela vizinhança e naquela casa, só alguém com certo poder aquisitivo poderia está habilitado, e o novo dono do hospital poderia ser o novo morador na casa.

A família Brown nunca reclamara de crises financeiras pois, eram sustentados pelos negócios da família no condado de Kent na Inglaterra, mas a família sempre teve residência em Londres, a matriarca da família morreu logo que a caçula Emma nascera, então James criou sozinho as duas filhas, Emma e a primogênita Eva.

Eva seguira os passos do pai e se formou em medicina, ela não ficou seduzida pelo real negócio da família, mas Emma sim tinha interesse, apesar de ter somente 15 anos, um dia ela iria administrar os negócios na Inglaterra, porém seus desejos foram um tanto interrompidos quando o pai teve a louca ideia de se mudar para a os Estados Unidos, e comprar um hospital na pequena cidade de Rosewood.

Eva aceitou sem pestanejar, ainda mais depois que o namorado chegara do Afeganistão, um tanto estranho, mas todos diziam que era normal, só traumas da guerra que passariam logo, e bem tais traumas também convenceram Ethan a se mudar da Inglaterra com Eva.

— Meninas, eu sei que criei vocês aqui, mas eu de repente pensei em fazer algo pra mim mesmo – começou o pai em um jantar – Bem o namorado de Eva chega em breve, e ela se formou recentemente, então eu pensei em uma grande mudança que acho que vocês vão saber lidar com ela.

Emma ficou um tanto assustada, e Eva apenas curiosa.

— Estive pensando em comprar um hospital.

"A ideia não era um tanto louca" pensou Emma, até seu pai dizer ... Estados Unidos, Pensilvânia, Rosewood.

Foi um tanto chocante, até pra Eva, mas depois que o namorado voltou e pareceu aceitar a proposta e ela apoiou o pai, então a caçula também aceitou, Emma não quis parecer egoísta, ela repudiava o egoísmo, então aceitou. Sem objeções.

No caminho de Rosewood Emma se lembrava dos filmes americanos, subúrbios limpos, com famílias de classe média, longe do proletariado, filhos bem criados com a missão de serem aceitos em grandes universidades e criar legados, aquela era a cara de Rosewood, Pensilvânia, a sua nova casa nos próximos cinco anos, até a mesma ficar livre pra poder voltar pra sua querida Londres. Sério?! Seu pai poderia ter escolhido pelo menos Nova York.

Bem ela encararia tudo calada, não ficaria ali para sempre.

— Bem chagamos! – disse James, enquanto saiam do quarto. Os caminhões estacionaram atrás deles. Emma olhou em volta, e só havia um grupo de meninas em frente a uma casa. As meninas cujo no filme você devia se afastar, ou não se afastar, porque de uma maneira ou outra você conseguiria problemas.

— O cara é gatinho – disse Aria, referindo se a Ethan.

Elas observavam a pequena família, sair do carro, e Alison percebeu que a mulher não estava com eles, mas não comentou sobre tal detalhe. Os caminhões estacionaram, logo formando a fila de homens carregando caixas para dentro da casa. A menina mais nova não entrou na casa como os outros mas ficou observando o terreno, e por um instante olhou para as meninas. E Alison acenou, recebendo um pequeno sorriso em troca.

— Vem, vamos nos apresentar – ela se levantou, e as outras garotas imitaram seus movimentos.

— Oi – disse Emma, quando as meninas se aproximaram, as meninas do filme a loira que liderava o grupo, não conseguiu definir quem era quem das altas, elas emergiam certa elegância, a menina no cabelo rosa a modernidade, e tinha a menina loira mais gordinha que representava a aceitação. Bem essa era a primeira impressão.

— Bem vinda – disse Alison – Eu sou Alison, essas são Spencer, Aria, Emily e a Hanna.

— Emma Brown.

— Britânica? – observou Spencer.

— Sim a gente veio da Inglaterra, foi um capricho do meu pai, que quis comprar o hospital da cidade.

— A gente ouviu sobre comentou Aria.

— Então você não conhece mais ninguém daqui?

Emma negou com a cabeça.

— Bem, Emma eu e a Spencer moramos aqui do lado, então qualquer coisa pode passar pra visitar, ou se gente for fazer alguma coisa a gente avisa você.

— Obrigada, muito legal da parte de vocês, já que eu não conheço ninguém mesmo.

— A gente tá fazendo piquenique, se quiser vir Hannah convidou Emma, tentando se sobressair um pouco mais, se sentiu um tanto ameaçada. Alison a deixaria de lado?

Emma ia aceitar o pedido, mais sua irmã gritou seu nome de dentro dá casa.

— Eu adoraria, mas é esperado que eu ajude na mudança, talvez uma outra hora, se o convite permanecer.

— Claro! – disse Emily gentilmente.

— Você parece legal, vai ser um prazer te ajudar a conhecer tudo aqui – disse Alison – Até logo.

— Tchau e obrigada mesmo – disse acenando para as meninas que voltavam para o gramado de Alison.

— Então, ela vai andar com a gente mesmo? – perguntou Hannah.

— Vou gostar de ter ela grupo – comentou Alison.

Spencer olhou de relance pra Alison, e era claro que ela quis ir falar com Emma, pois ela tinha o tipo de beleza de Alison, e se percebia de longe que Emma não era nenhuma garota bobinha, e Alison percebeu a ameaça, e nem de longe ela deixaria Emma a solta por Rosewood.

— Acho que mulher que você viu ontem, era a ruiva que encontrou com o cara gato – comentou Emily.

— Não, era outra - disse Alison.


End file.
